stuck cherry blossom
by akatsukisakura1931
Summary: sakura is captured during a mission after falling and coincidently runs into akatsuki!but what happend when she runs away and gets captured again, and again, and again?
1. 1 sakura gets caught!

Okay I don't wright stories so don't hate me if this is a waste of your time. Please don't think that. I hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

lalskdjdsk

CHAPTER 1

"SAKURAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as Sakura was falling down next to a waterfall. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She yelled.

"SAKURASAKURASAKURA!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" He kept yelling until his lungs hurt. Sasuke had been staring as she falled wide eyed.

lalskdjdsk

"cough cough Where the heck am i?!?!?!?!?!" she said as she climbed out of the river. "MAN!!!!! My back hurts so much!!!!!!!! What the heck?!?!?!?! OMG!!! I wonder if I should go in….hmmmmmmm…" she was talking about the big rock that was after she walked for hours in the forest. "I KNOW IM GUNNA REGRET THIS!!!!" She yelled.

She saw that the jutsu's were gone. She made a jutsu that would quietly break the rock and make it appear to still be there (illusion).

She went inside to find a group sitting on a couch inside a house on the other side of the tunnel. She ran over next to the door back against the wall kunai ready.

lalskdjdsk

Sasuke and Naruto knew that sensei was gone so they went down.

"WHERE ARE YOU SAKURAAAAAAA?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto yelled.

"She isn't going to hear you dobe. She is gone."

"BUT SHE CANT BE GONE!!!!!!"

"STOP YELLING!!!!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF?!?!?!"

"maybe……"

"Dobe. Maybe she went through the forest…"

"Well lets go! WE ARE COMING SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!"

"NARUTO!!!"

lalskdjdsk

"okay im here. Now what? Maybe I can spy…..they are just sitting there! No plans? Is that Ino??? Ino?????? Oh….thats not ino…hehe!!! He looks like a girl…" Sakura was too preoccupied talking to herself she didn't notice the footsteps…

"What's this??? A spy?" Sakura quickly turned around to see a tall…..shark?(inner sakura:**OMG!!!!!!! WTF? A SHARK OUT OF WATER?!?!?! RUN!!!!!!RUN ME RUN!!!!!!!!**)(not inner sakura but outer sakura's thoughts: SHUT UP!!!! MY LEGS WONT MOVE!!! NO NO NO IM TO SCARED TO MOVE OR TALK!!!!)

"so? Are you a spy or not? Huh?" the tall 'shark' said.

(**SPEAK!!!!!) **

"W-W-WHATS IT TO YOU?!?!?"

"Cute…."

(**EWWWWWWWW)**

"ITACHI COME HERE LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

(**oh crap!!!!!!crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!!!!!!!)**

Another man in a black cloak came out. Sakura relaxed….

"Sasuke? Why are you like that? Are you and Naruto playing tricks on me? Not funny you guys…"

The 'sasuke' sakura thought was raised an eyebrow.

"You guys came pretty fast…we have to be super quite… I found ppl in here…."

They stood still…

"YOU GUYS!!!! Wait…….your not sasuke….I cant sense your jutsu…."

Sakura got unrelaxed. She got in fighting mode.

"Who is this kisame?"

"I don't know I just found her spying…she doesn't know who we are Itachi."

"hn…" Itachi picked her up.

"HEY LET ME GO!!!!!!!YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!!!!AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!HELP!!!!IM BEING KIDNAPPED!!!!!HELP HELP HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" Itachi and kisame went inside the akatsuki 'house' and sakura was still screaming so everyone looked their way.

"LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!HELP HELP HELP!!!!!ILL KICK YOUR GUYS' ASS IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!!!ANBU WILL COME FOR ME CUS IM THE TOP HEALER!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAA-" he dropped her on the couch next to the guy she called 'Ino'.

lalskdjdsk

"she has to be SOMWHERE…" naruto complained

"….."

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU?!?!?!?!"

"NO!!!"

lalskdjdsk

"top healer? She may be of use kisame." Itachi said.

Sakura gulped

The guy that looked like ino (deidara) said "She's cute yeah?"

"double gulp"sakura said.

(inner sakura:** THIS IS MY CHANCE!!!!RUN RUN RUN!!!!")**

She quickly got up and ran towards the window but was grabbed by deidara this time. "Hey don't go! You have to st-" he was interrupted by sakura yelling again. "YOU JERKS!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!!!" "Sorry- um whats your name again yeah?"

"WHY WOULD I TELL YOU? YOUU BASTURD!!!!!!"

"Hey, hey calm down ,yeah?"

He sat her back down on the couch. Everyone was still watching. Staring at HER.

"STOP STARING!!!!!!" Everyone kept on staring.

She crossed her arm, closed her eyes and pouted.

Itachi came to the couch and pulled a hair out of her hair."hn…"

"OW!!!" She quickly stood up and slapped Itachi in the face. Everyone was shocked and thought (shes dead).

lalskdjdsk

Okay that was chapter one!!!!! hope you enjoyed it!!!!!


	2. who is he!

CHAPTER 2!!!! Sorry that the last one was horrible…heh drop on back of headbut!!!!! This one is more detailed!!!! So…..plz review!!!

So here it is!!! 3

Lalskdjdsk

Playback!

She crossed her arm, closed her eyes and pouted.

Itachi came to the couch and pulled a hair out of her hair."hn…"

"OW!!!" She quickly stood up and slapped Itachi in the face. Everyone was shocked and thought (shes dead).

Lalskdjdsk

She sat back down on the dark brown leather couch, crossed her legs and arms, and turned her head the other way.

"HMPH!!!"

After a few quite moments, kisame gulped and spoke up.(weird considering that he is so big) "eh..pinky?"

"pinky???? WHAT THE HELL???"

Just then everybody noticed that itachi was walking to his room.(all of the akatsuki have rooms of their own with their own color. His door had red paint on it.)everyone was silent. dead silent. Then sakura new this was another chance so she ran and jumped out the now broken window.

"so……who is going to get her?" kakazu asked.

"I will…" zetsu said as he licked his lips.

"YOU CANT EAT HER!!!" Kisame yelled.

"ill get her…" itachi said as he came out of his room.

"ooooook…"deidara said in a 'that was akwaaaard' tone.

Lalskdjdsk

"It was weird how fast he came out!!!" Deidara exclaimed.

"I know…maybe he was listening for her? Maybe he knew?" Kakazu said…

"Well she IS a good replacement for…her." Kisame said. Everyone suddenly looked at him. "What?!?!" … "STOP STARING AT ME!!!"…pure dead silence…again. "what???" suddenly the leader came out… everyone was dead silent. They all eyeballed him. He poured a glass of wine then drank it...

All everyone could hear his gulping but that's all…and wait…footsteps? No…more like running!

thumpthumpthumpthump

thumpthumpthumpthumpthump

thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump

…thump.

The leader stopped drinking. And looked at the door as well.

Kisame broke the dead, (kinda) silence.

"Do you think Itachi and Sakura are…"

"EWWWWW NO!!!!!" Deidara exclaimed.

Suddenly the door burst open…

Everyone went "oh no"

"so this is how its going to end eh? Great my life has officially for this moment scarred me!"

She was running in the forest and it was only for a couple minuets but it seemed like hours to her. She was getting there…but wait!"Where am I going anyway? Oh well…anywhere is better than there!" So she kept on running. She started hearing some noise. "Oh no…hes coming…"

(okay people I wanna just make a little cut here…the 2 "hes coming"'s are 2 different people)

Sakura started running looking back…well not anymore…she tripped over a big log. He got up and dusted herself off. "UGH! Gross….mud…I know what mom might say at a time like this…"Sakura started imitating her mother. "Sakura how many times have I told you to stay out of the mud?! Hmm? Your grounded missy! Then I would go, oh but mom !people were THROWING mud at me because of my forehead!!" she added with a sigh. She then runned into something…she felt what it was with her hands…"crap…you found me…Itachi…."Itachi then picked her up…threw her over his shoulder…and went back.

(if you ever seen shrek, that was what he was carrying her like. Right after he rescues her from the fire breathing love dragon! But this is a naruto fic not a shrek fic!)

Lalskdjdsk

So that's chapter 2!!!i hope you liked it! Chapter 3 is coming!!! Oh! And on the reviews, make a guess on who it is that was the THUMPING noise!!! MEOW!!!im a kitty!


	3. Itachi? Deidara and sakura friends?

Hey everyBody!!! Well here is chappie three-ee-ee-eeeee!!!!! Oh and the thumping noise was TOBI!!! Awwww no one likes tobi! But sakura will be nice because tobi doesn't really KILL like the others!!! Or does he? DUN DUN DUN!!! Jk! Well here ya go ladies and gentlemen and young ladies and genltekids!!!!!!(this is the part you laugh)

Rewind!!!

Sakura started running looking back…well not anymore…she tripped over a big log. He got up and dusted herself off. "UGH! Gross….mud…I know what mom might say at a time like this…"Sakura started imitating her mother. "Sakura how many times have I told you to stay out of the mud?! Hmm? Your grounded missy! Then I would go, oh but mom !people were THROWING mud at me because of my forehead!!" she added with a sigh. She then ran into something…she felt what it was with her hands…"crap…you found me…Itachi…."Itachi then picked her up…threw her over his shoulder…and went back.

Lalskdjdsk

Itachi walked through the forest quietly, swiftly, and gracefully. Sakura was just thinking about asking Itachi why he went back to his room after she…ahem…slapped him. (INNER: well should we ask him? OUTER: a….WE?!?! If he gets mad he'll be killing ME HERE!!! OUTER:…IM PART OF YOU IDIOT!!! INNER: THET MEANS YOULL BE CALLING YOURSELF AN IDIOT TOO!!!!! Geez…. OUTER:……..HE IS SMEXY!!!!!!! INNER: WILL YOU SHUT UP!?!?!) At this time he looked back at her. She looked back. Suddenly he said something she thought she would faint at…

"hn…"

She looked wide eyed at him as he turned his head forward again.

It was that hn… the same hn sasuke said… sasuke… the one she loved so much…the one who broke her heart, knocked her out, left her on a cold bench, and left her with only the memories of him and a simple 'thank you' after she gave every thing in her heart for him…

' " SASUKE!!! Please don't leave!!! If you do Ill scream out loud and-"

He disappeared and reappeared behind her… "Sakura…" He said smoothly as she eyes widened. "Sakura…Thank you…" She inwardly gasped… ' did he really…?' Then there was a moment of silence and then… she felt weak in her knees…vision blurry…'

"…Sasuke-kun…" she said too lost in her forgotten and forbidden memories to notice she said that out loud…

Suddenely she was being pinned to a tree by The elder Uchiha and she stared at him while he activated the one thing the Uchiha's were best known for… "Mangekyuo Sharingan!!!" He said as he opened his eyes with The dreaded shringan … "kunoichi look at me…" he demanded as she turned her head away with tightly shut eyes. "N-NO!" She screamed back.

Lalskdjdsk

"TOBI IS HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi screamed with joy. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Deidara and Kisame screamed with detest-ness of the poor unloved masked Uchiha.( Tobi is an Uchiha as well in the real series just so you know…)

"TOBI MISSED HIS FRIENDS!!!! TOBI HAS BEEN A GOOD BO-" Tobi got cut off. "TOBI WE ALREADY KNOW!!! YOU'RE A GOOD BOY!!!! OKAY!??!?!?! GEEZ!!!"

"…sniff sniff…"

"eeeh….Tobi I didn't mean it!"

"…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ALL HURT TOBI'S FEELINGS!!!"

"WHAT DID WE DO?!!?!?" Kisame suddenly burst out.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Tobi ran to his room.

(his door was painted orange)

"TOBI!!!!!!!! UGH!!!!" Zetsu ran to Tobi's room.

"sigh…I better go see how they are doing…" Deidara announced and went out the door.

Lalskdjdsk

"little girl…stop it…" Itachi simply said.

That hit it…Sakura HATED being called 'little' and was about to look at his eyes when-

"Am I interrupting something yeah?" Deidara asked a little mad at the scene.

" No…Deidara.." Itachi replied cooley but said Didara's name with a bit of venom as he let go of the girl and she fell to the ground.

Deidara hurried to Sakura's side. " Sorry about that yeah…" Deidara said politely and held out a hand to help her up. She took it and was grateful that he was there before she let out the screaming… He suddenly hugged her. "Ummmm you know its not every day I get hugged by an s classed criminal….Deidara was it?" Sakura asked. "yeah! And what's your name yeah?

"Sakura Haruno" She replied.

"Cherry Blossom yeah?"

"Yeah! Kind of like samurai!"

"Do you like art yeah?"

"Art is pretty!"

"Well im an artist as well as Sasori-no Dana yeah!"

"Really? What do you both specialize with?"

" Well I specialize with clay birds which blow up yeah!!! And I kinda…eh have mouths on my hands" Deidara said shyly. "People called me a freak…"

"Well you are…" Sakura said as she looked emotionless.

"…" Deidara's mouth was wide open…

Sakura was trying to hide a laugh… but couldn't and Deidara just THEN realized.

"…" Then they both suddenly burst out laughing.

"YOU FELL FOR IT HA!!!!!!!!"

"NUH UH!!!!! I WAS ACTING!!!HAHA!!!!"

They then realized that they arrived to the 'house' AND the rest of the akatsuki was watching them.

"….." Then Deidara and Sakura burst out laughing again.

Lalskdjdsk

Well I finished it!!!!YAY!!!!!! Sorry it took so long!!!! Well ya bye!!!! Oh yeah… and Vote on who Sakura should be with! Ok? And whoever gets the most votes wins! YAY!!!!


End file.
